The goal of these investigations is to apply the information gained from the study of the Cl300 murine neuroblastoma model to establish a logical basis for an organized approach to the treatment of children with metastatic neuroblastoma. Children with this entity present with disseminated disease in over half the cases, and in this group less than 10 percent survive for five years. Unlike the usual animal screens for antitumor agents, this study attempts to demonstrate specific activity. The animal tumor has many characteristics which are similar to the human neoplasm. It is the "relevance" of this neoplasm to the human disease which is being evaluated. If the Cl300 model is a reliable screen, then it should lead to improved therapy and prognosis for children with metastatic neuroblastoma. The main emphasis of this program is to screen antitumor agents in the murine neuroblastoma system. Pathological correlation, especially with reference to possible morphological alterations, is performed when tumor growth patterns and animal survival have been altered by a chemotherapeutic drug.